


Miraculous Smutember

by bythedreamanddarkness (bythegraceandglory), bythegraceandglory



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masks, Masturbation, NSFW, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Praise Kink, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Smut, Smutember 2020, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Yo-yos have other uses, aged-up, smutember, some plot within chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegraceandglory/pseuds/bythedreamanddarkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegraceandglory/pseuds/bythegraceandglory
Summary: Welcome, sinners!A bunch of smutty shorts for Smutember 2020 featuring Miraculous Ladybug characters (aged-up, ofc)! Some chapters will have plot... others will not. I will adjust the tags and relationships as I write more.As long as we can go in to this with no expectations... let the fun begin ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 35
Kudos: 138
Collections: Smutember 2020





	1. Day 11: Costumes (LadyNoir)

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts are going to be all out of order (I'll sort them when I've finished... pun intended), but I'm a stressed college student so just bare with me haha. My goal is to finish all 30 prompts by the next September.  
> All characters are aged up to be in late teens or early 20s at the very least.

Marinette let her eyes gaze around the hotel’s ballroom. A year after the defeat of Hawkmoth, Marinette’s design firm was putting on a superhero masquerade ball to celebrate the heroes. Marinette admired the costumes of the hundreds of partygoers. There were many gowns and suits modeled after the fox, bee, dragon, and turtle Miraculouses. A few brave souls had chosen to base their outfits on the viper and the monkey. And above all, there was Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Marinette had debated dressing as Chat Noir, but settled on Ladybug. At one time she would have been scared to go out dressed up as her superhero identity, but with so many Ladybug’s running around, she didn’t feel like she was at risk.

Her dress was an a-line, with sleeves extending to her wrist. Marinette had sewn beads along the bodice to make her spots, but had opted to leave the chiffon skirt and lace sleeves a solid red. She had styled her hair in a messy bun rather than her usual pig tails. While many of the women in the room had opted for more delicate masks, Marinette had modeled hers directly like the one she wore as Ladybug.

Marinette’s eyes caught on a man walking towards her. His blond hair was tossled and she could see he had gorgeous green eyes under his black mask. He was wearing a simple black suit with a black shirt and green tie. Embroidered green paw prints, ran up the seam of his slacks. Black cat ears clipped into his hair. She knew it wasn’t him, but out of all the Chat Noir’s in the room, he looked the most like her partner.

After Hawkmoth’s defeat, her daring kitty had become more withdrawn. They had never said anything, but in the months before the defeat, she had felt something growing between them, a tension, a desire that had never been there before. And then he had pulled away, offered to patrol on separate nights so she could have more time to get back to her normal life. Now, she patrolled a few times a month, but never with Chat.

But now was not a night of sadness, not when a beautiful man was giving her a sultry smile, making her feel desired in a way she hadn’t for so long. She knew it was all pretend, but she didn’t care. As long as she could imagine she was with her kitty just once more.

\------

In the months before Hawkmoth’s defeat, Adrien had felt his feelings for Ladybug once again intensify. He could see himself having a life with her, _doing things_ with her. Then he learned that Hawkmoth was his father. How would his Ladybug be able to look at him the same way, knowing that he was the son of a terrorist? So, he had pulled back.

Adrien had since given up all hope that Ladybug and he could be together. But when he saw the girl in the Ladybug costume, he didn’t care. There were many Ladybug’s in the room- many showing far more skin than this one- but he could tell there was something special about this girl. Maybe it was the mask or the beading that screamed creativity in a way Ladybug always had. He knew it wasn’t her, but this would be the closest he would ever get to her. Then maybe he could move on. He slid into the role of Chat Noir and let his mind wander to all the things he’d do with the real Ladybug if he ever got the chance to show her his love one last time.

——-

“May I have this dance, Ladybug?” the handsome, blonde man asked. He held a hand out to her. She gladly accepted it.

The band morphed from upbeat to a smooth waltz, almost like it was waiting for them to dance and be close in that way. Chat Noir- what was the harm in calling him her partner’s name, just for the night?- clasped her right hand in his left hand, holding her arm up in the rigid waltz form. His other hand, he was looser with, reaching around to splay it against her lower back.

As they began to glide across the floor, Chat interlaced their fingers together. It was a simple gesture, but it made her heart soar anyway. It held promises of a deeper connection, connection that made heat pool deep in her gut.

\------

Adrien couldn’t help himself. He wanted this girl and this night. The gentleman in him told him to keep up the formality of the waltz, but the lovesick tomcat just wanted to hold this woman close to him and not let her go. So while one hand clasped hers, the other snuck around to her lower back to keep her close.

Adrien remembered learning about Carnival when he was younger. People had used masks as a means to act out any fantasies. When they were masked, a respectable business man could forget decorum take a lover, a peasant girl could be a princess and consort with a nobleman.

Gone was the Adrien who would have held Ladybug- what was the harm in calling her his partner’s name, just for the night?- at a respectable length, whose thoughts wouldn’t stray to anything dirty. Tonight Adrien let his mind wander and play out fantasies. Pushing Ladybug and kissing her senseless. Sliding a hand under her skirts to hook her leg around his hip and draw her closer. To hear her moaning _Chat_ as he kissed across her breasts and brought a hand to cup her sex.

He interlaced their fingers. He wanted sex, yes, but he wanted connection to. Connection with the girl of his dreams who he had gave up.

\---------

The waltz ended too soon for Marinette. She wanted to stay up all night with this boy, to play out all her fantasies that she never had the chance to with Chat. She found herself regretting she had never told him her identity these days, but not nearly as often as she regretted never telling him she loved him.

During the waltz, Marinette had let her mind wander, wondering what Chat would do with her if she gave him the chance. Would he press her up against a wall and kiss her until any and all coherent thoughts had left her brain or would he let her take control? What would it be like to ride him, to hear his breath hitch as he neared his orgasm, to see him spread out and desperate beneath her? She was sure, she could turn her sweet kitty into a begging mess given the time.

“Thank you,” she said. “The dance was lovely.” It was nice to be desired, but she couldn’t take advantage of his sweet smile. But when he grasped her arm, her resolve started to melt. Would it be so bad to give in for once?

She looked up into the man’s eyes. They were a beautiful, jade green. And the _look_ in them: unfiltered lust. It was intoxicating. She noted that his breaths were shallow. Were hers too?

The man leaned closer to her. His breath was warm against the shell of her ear. It shouldn’t have been enough to make her melt, but it was. “I have a room here. If you’d want to, I’d love to take you back there and give you a night you won’t soon forget, _my lady._ ”

Gods, if that nickname wouldn’t be her very undoing. But she couldn’t let him no what control he had over her. “A night I won’t soon forget? That’s a big promise kitty. I’ve known men who make empty promises. Do you think you can keep it _up_?” She put an extra emphasis on the “puh” in “up” in an attempt to be sultry. If this man was anything like her Chat, surely he’d appreciate the pun.

He let out a dark chuckle. There was the heat in her gut again. Her underwear was beginning to get uncomfortably wet. “I suppose it’s just a risk you have to take,” he whispered. Dimly she was aware that they were in a crowded ballroom, that he had no right to be making her feel this way in front of _coworkers._ But then he sucked gently her ear lobe, careful to avoid her Miraculous, and all thoughts of decorum flew from her head.

“I- I don’t even know your name.” She tried not to stutter, she really did, but his lips were on her jaw and it was all so… intoxicating.

“You can call me Chat,” was his whispered reply.

\-------------

“You can call me Chat,” Adrien whispered. It was his name, he reasoned. She just didn’t need to know that _exactly._

Maybe she was taking advantage of this girl. What if she was the type who wanted more than the one night he was prepared to give her? He wouldn’t blame her if she pushed him away, leaving him to deal with his… problem on his own. He could accept that.

But then she leaned in close to him, kissing his neck. He didn’t care if she left a mark, it would be a dream to be marked by this goddess. He knelt slightly to give her higher access as she trailed kisses along his jaw up to his ear. “Then you can call me Ladybug. Make me yours for the night, Chat.”

Adrien couldn’t contain his gulp.

\------------

It wasn’t much later that Marinette found herself being pushed up against the closed door of Chat’s hotel room. She supposed this answered her earlier question.

Chat began to kiss down her collarbone, sucking and nipping at the skin that was left exposed by her dress. She wondered if there would be marks in the morning, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Chat trailed his lips up to capture hers again. Marinette decided this was the moment to take back control as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. The moan that followed, told her she did a good job.

Chat pulled back from the kiss, struggling to regain his breath. He pressed his forehead to hers, his hands trailing across her sides, down the swell of her breasts and the indentation of her waist to grip her hips. “My lady, I need you. Is- is that alright?”

“That’s more than alright, Chaton,” she breathed. She needed him too. She pressed a teasing kiss to his lips. She pulled back just enough to talk, but not so much that her lips didn’t brush against his as she spoke. “There are buttons in the back of the dress.”

Chat deftly flipped her around, his hands around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. He kissed the junction of skin between her shoulder and neck lovingly and she couldn’t help the ensuing sigh. If she had expected to fall into bed with a masked stranger who seemed so much like her partner, she might’ve had the foresight to make the dress with a zipper. But as Chat began to unbutton the dress, kissing each newly exposed piece of her spine as he went, she wasn’t glad she didn’t. She relished the way he made her feel like she was a goddess to be worshipped. She was almost sad this would be a one-time thing. Almost. Because she didn’t want to break the illusion that it was her partner loving her.

\----------

Adrien marveled at the newly exposed skin along her spine, every time his fingers undid a button. Of course, he had seen women half-naked- he had grown up surrounded by models- but he had never been with a woman like this. He kissed each revealed lovingly, trying to express his love for this lady. Even if this girl wasn’t his lady… he wanted to give her everything she desired.

He got the final button, just above the swell of her ass. It would be so easy to peel the dress right off her now, but he wanted to make this one-night stand somewhat romantic. He dragged his lips back up her spine. When he was standing again, he spun her in his arms again and caught her lips with his. The small gasp she made was enough to give his tongue access to her mouth, and he relished the feeling of the deepened kiss. He used one hand to remove the hair tie that held her hair in place and let it fall down to her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it, trying to smooth out any knots.

Adrien couldn’t help his gasp as Ladybug slipped her hands inside his jacket. She ran her hands across his side, to rest on the lapels of the jacket. He released his hold on her hair so she could push the suit down his arms. Next her deft fingers went to his tie, slowly untying it. Adrien hoped that Plagg had left the room by now and wouldn’t be there to tease him about this in the morning, but then Ladybug nipped at his ear and all coherent thoughts fled from his mind. He let out a soft moan at her touch.

Ladybug began to walk Adrien back into the bed and he let her. God, he would let her do anything to him that she wanted. He didn’t care at all.  
Her deft fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning each one. Adrien shucked his shirt off quickly, not quite caring if she knew how eager he was. Her hands drifted to his abdomen, her thumbs stroking soft circles. Gradually her hands snaked higher. Her thumbs brushed lightly against his nipples and he moaned at the delicious sensation he was unaccustomed to. He decided it was time to return the favor.

\---------

Marinette hadn’t expected how much she would _enjoy_ exploring Chat’s body. It was a game to her, mapping out the contours of his chest, figuring out what made him moan.

Chat’s fingers hooked in the collar of her dress and he slowly dragged her sleeves down. The dress pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it, kicking it to the side so they could resume their kissing without getting tangled in the fabric. As an after thought, she slipped off her heels, tossing them off to the side somewhere. Chat knelt down to do the same with his shoes and socks.

Chat stood up again. He gaped at the sight of her exposed body, now wearing nothing but a pair of lacy, black panties (she wasn’t planning to get laid, but it didn’t mean that sexy panties weren’t a great confidence booster). Under anyone else’s gaze she might’ve felt embarrassed, but there was something different about this man’s.

The man shook his head, clearing her thoughts. It was such a _Chat_ thing. She let out a soft chuckle, one that soon turned into a moan as she felt his soft lips trail lower to the territory that hadn’t been explored yet. He kissed around her left breast as a hand trailed from her waist to her right breast. A finger circled one nipple as his tongue explored the other. She didn’t know if she should be embarrassed by the moans he was eliciting, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as he sucked and pinched her. He switched the breast his tongue lavished, once again running fingers on the other one.

His lips gradually moved lower. He softly kissed each hip, before hooking his fingers into the waist of his panty. He looked up at her, his gaze half-lidded. “Is this okay?” he asked. The hesitancy of his voice clashed with the way he had so expertly kissed her body. She held his eye contact and nodded.

Chat slid her underwear down her legs and she stepped out. He pressed his nose to her curls, inhaling deeply. His hands ran from the backs of her knees around to cup her inner thighs, before gently spreading her legs to give him better access to her sex.

Chat gently sucked and bit at her inner thighs, before finally bringing his tongue up to her folds. He licked around her lower lips, before narrowing in on her hips. The friction of his tongue on her sensitive nub caused the familiar heated sensation in her gut. She couldn’t help her head lolling back as she went to thread her fingers through his hair, holding in close to her, using hands to guide him to what she liked

She let out a moan as he gave a gently suck on her clit and bucked her hips. Her fingers tightened on his hair and she heard a loud moan from him and was amazed at the thought of him getting turned on by _this_ , by going down on her.

A finger slipped inside her and she gasped at this new sensation. It was an intrusion, but not an unwelcome one. She found herself bucking against his hand as he continued to circle and suck on her nub. Soon he was adding another finger, curling inside her. She wanted _more._ She needed more.

She could feel the tightening in her core, but this isn’t how she wants to go. No, she wanted to go with him inside her, to be wrapped around and covered in him. She wanted to feel the embrace of her surrogate partner as she shatters.

She gave a hard tug of his hair, urging him to look up at her. The look he gave her is enough to make her heart stop, he looks absolutely drunk on _her._ She used hands on his body to urge him to stand back up. She pressed close, her lips roaming along his chest. She felt him shiver as her tongue circled around her nipple and she felt a wave of pride, that she was doing this to him.

She gasped as he grinded against her, noting the press of her hardness into her bare hips. It wasn’t a bad feeling at all. As she did this, she ran her fingers over the waist band of his slacks. She slowly unzipped his pants and pushed his pants and underwear off him. When he had kicked them to the side, she looked down at the space between them. That was a penis. She didn’t have anything to compare it too, but she thought it didn’t look awful, standing erect against his abdomen, waiting for her.

She placed her hands on his pectorals and walked him backwards until he was sprawled on the bed and she was straddling his abdomen. His breathing was shallow at this point and he looks up at her in awe. He reached a hand up to cup the back of her neck and bring her face close to his. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her deeply.

“You’re pretty handsome yourself,” she responded.

Her hands roamed up his neck to cup his cheeks, giving him a long, lingering kisses. These kisses were different from the passionate kisses before, but didn’t fail to make her heart flutter and her wanting more.

She slipped her fingers under the string of his mask. Before she can remove it, his hands shot up to grasp her wrists. She looked at him in awe.

“S-sorry,” he gasped. “Can we keep the masks on, my lady?”

“Of course,” she said, pressing her lips to his, melting into the kiss. That was beyond fine with her. She was losing himself to his kisses, but at the end of the night, she just wanted him be her Chat. There was no need to break the illusion now, not when she could pretend for one night that she was with the man she loved with all her heart, who didn’t love her back, if the last few months were any indication.

\-----------

“Can we keep the masks on, my lady?” Adrien asked. Part of him felt guilty asking this of her, just using this glorious woman as a vessel to fulfill his fantasies of Ladybug. But the other part wanted so desperately not to break this illusion, that he was sharing this night with his Lady.

“Of course,” she replied. Briefly, Adrien wondered if the girl had recognized him as Adrien Agreste. Was she kissing him, humoring his every whim with the intention of getting fame and fortune in the morning? It wasn’t a very Ladybug thing to do, but this wasn’t Ladybug. He decided that he didn’t care as she pressed her lips to his. She ran her tongue along his lips, as her hips grinded against him. He could feel the wet, warmth of her on his lower abdomen and, god, if this wouldn’t all be his undoing. He brought his hands to her hips, as her hips continued to grind into him. He found his own hips snapping up, and she bit at his lip, causing him to moan and break the kiss.

His hands, that had been tangling in her hair before, moved to hold her neck. He kept his eyes closed and pressed their foreheads together. “Need you,” he moaned into her lips.

He could feel her nod against his head. She shifted so her heat was no longer pressed to his stomach and he whined at the loss of contact. But then she was straddling his thighs and her hands wrapped around his cock. She pumped him a few times and he let his mind give into the pleasure, all his attention brought to the way she moved her hands on him, rotating her wrists ever so slightly. There was something different about having another person’s hands on him that caused his head to fall backwards. When she leaned her lips to press a kiss to his tip and swirl her tongue against him, he let out a rather loud moan, his back arching off the bed.

“Please,” he moaned. He needed to be inside her. To feel every inch of her, enveloped by her slick heat.

She would be the death of him, but as long as it was a little death, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

\------------

“Please,” he moaned. She felt a familiar pang in her gut at that. This man aching and desperate _for her_ spread out beneath her. She felt power in a way she had never before.

“Yes,” she whispered. He might be the one moaning, but it didn’t meant that she didn’t need this just as desperately as he did.

She shifted forward so she could line her entrance up with him. She slowly, sunk down onto him, taking him into her inch by inch.

When he was completely inside her, she paused to get accustomed to this new sensation, of being filled to the bring. It was something new, but it wasn’t painful as she had heard it could be.

“You okay?” he asked. The care in his voice despite the… intimate position they found themselves in filled her chest with warmth. When she had imagined being with her Chat, she had imagined him like this, passionate, but eager to please and make sure she was okay.

“Yes,” she nodded. She waited a few more moments, before slowly starting to move. She kept one hand on his abdomen, while the other went up to tease at her nipples. Her head rocked back and she let out a moan at the new sensations.

She felt his fingers slip up over her thighs and gasped as a finger found her clit. She had heard stories of guys who were only interested in getting themselves off, but this man seemed to be focused as much on her pleasure as his own.

He shifted his hands so they were on her waist and used the leverage to flip them over so he was on top. He sped up his thrusts and she threw her head back, losing herself to the pleasure of him thrusting within her.

“So- so good, kitty.” Her moan was echoed with one of his own as he continued to thrust within her.

“My lady,” he moaned.

“Deeper, chaton. Please. I’m so close.” She felt the heat at her stomach and new that she was nearing her edge.

\-------------

“So- so good, kitty,” Ladybug moaned. He had heard Alya tease him about the possibility of having a praise kink, but he never understood it until now. He would give anything to hear her keep telling him how good he was, how good he was making her feel.

“My lady,” he moaned.

“Deeper, chaton. Please. I’m so close,” she moaned. Adrien tilted his lips down to capture hers in another searing kiss, his tongue moving over hers. He reached his hands down to hook her knees around his waist, in an attempt to get deeper within her. He wanted to give her everything she wanted, to make him feel as good as he did, his cock embedded in her soft flesh, the carnal pleasures threatening to take over him.

He reached a finger between them to toy with her clit, helping to bring her to her edge.

“L-love you,” she cried as she was brought closer to the edge, but he was too lost in her and the sensations she brought to process it.

He felt her clench around him. “Chat,” she screamed as her orgasm took her. Her back arched and her hips bucked wildly against him.

It only took two more pumps before he was reaching his own. “My lady,” he moaned, spilling into her as a white, hot bliss took over him.

He stayed inside her as he came down from his high, his deep breaths, hitting the pillow beside her head. He slipped his softening dick out of her and laid beside her. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and sighed into her forehead. He couldn’t help that his alter-ego was a cat.

He noticed that she was stiff beside him. He pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him and he couldn’t figure out why. She had wanted this, they had never straight out said it, but he would’ve stopped if she had asked. And he had felt her orgasm so he knew that wasn’t a problem.

His mind flashed back to a few moments before. _L-love you,_ she had cried. He had been so lost in the moment to care. Looking back now, he realized that that wasn’t a typical thing to say to a one-night stand.

A dozen little things clicked in his mind. You didn’t tell a stranger you loved him, but you did tell your partner of many years. And “Chaton”? That was their private nickname/

“You’re Ladybug,” he gasped.

If it was even possible, her eyes widened more. “N-no, I’m not. Why would you say that?”

He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, placing a loving kiss their, on top of the marks he had left earlier, marks that claimed her as his. “Because I know you’re Ladybug. Because I’m Chat Noir.”

Ladybug gasped beside him. “Chat?”

He nodded into the crook of her neck.

He felt her hands roughly grab her face to tilt it to look at her. Her eyes roamed his face, searching for anything to confirm this turn of events. She must’ve found what she was looking for because she began to pepper kisses across his cheeks and the bridge of her nose. “Chat, my sweet kitty, it’s you,” she laughed.

He laughed along with her. “My lady, bugaboo, my love.”

She sobered up as a moment, concern in her eyes. “Why, Chaton? Why do you leave me and then call me your love?”

He sighed. “Can we reveal our identities, my lady. That should clarify a few things.”

She nodded. “I wanted to months ago,” she admitted.

He went to remove her mask, but her fingers stopped him. She kissed the tip of his nose. “Please, let me.” He nodded, breathing in deeply. Here was the moment she loved him or hated him forever.

“Adrien,” she gasped, when the mask was gone. “Oh, Adrien, it’s you.” She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. He could get lost in this feeling.

She pulled back, too quickly. “Your father. That’s why,” she breathed.

He nodded. “I didn’t know how you’d be able to look at me knowing I was the son of your enemy.”

She reached a hand to cup his chin, holding his gaze. “Chaton, you are not your father. You are kind and brave and the best partner I could ask for. I love you and these last months have been hell. I slept with you tonight because I wanted to imagine that it was you I was finally loving.”

“And I wanted to imagine it was you, my Lady. I guess you could say I _got lucky,_ ” he waggled his eyebrows at her. She pushed him hard to put distance between them, but he could tell she was smiling.

“I guess this isn’t a good time to say… _pound it_ ,” he chucked.

“That’s it. I recede my love declarations,” she laughed.

He rolled up on to his elbows and looked down at her, trailing a finger down her cheek. “No, you don’t.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I love you, too, my lady. Now I think it’s time I know your identity.”

She smiled a soft, shy smile- as if she could be shy after what they just did- and nodded. He hooked a finger through the mask and tossed it to the ground.

“Marinette,” he breathed. “It’s you!”

“You’re glad,” she smiled.

“Of course! My lady, my one true love, is my best friend from high school, the most kind and creative person I know.” He laid back down on the bed and pulled her so her head lay on his chest. He stroked a finger softly through her hair. “I’m ecstatic.”

“Not to ruin the moment… but what now?” she asked, hesitantly.

“Well, I’d like to take you on dates… and then eventually spend my life with you, if that’s alright?” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She responded with a kiss to his chest. “That’s fine with me.”

“Good. But before the rest of our lives… cuddles and a nap!” he declared.

“God, me too,” she laughed. It was a beautiful, carefree laugh that made his heart turn over in his chest once again.

Lying with her in his arms, his life seemed complete in a way it hadn’t in so long. “I love you, Mari,” he whispered, as he felt sleep begin to claim him.

“I love you too, Adrien,” she whispered. Hearing her say that, having her know all of him and accept him anyway, he decided that things really were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes my first ever smutty story. Comment if you like it, love it, hate it, things to improve, whatever. Thanks!!!


	2. Day 25: Three isn't a crowd (Ladrienette and Marichatrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title is self-explanatory... *winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck. I cannot believe I wrote this, but I did. And it was fun. And I spent way to long on this. And I did this instead of my English essay. Now, please let me go die in peace.

“A-Adrien,” Marinette moans. Adrien struggles against the restraints keeping him from touching the beautiful girl who is moaning _his_ name on _his_ bed. His clothed erection in his boxers is getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. 

He watches from his position at the edge of the bed as Ladybug thrusts her strap-on into Marinette again. Marinette’s arms are spread out at her sides, fingers reaching out towards him, but too far for him to reach. Her back arches off the bed in front of him. Adrien decides that this is a special type of torture, to watch the two women he loves fuck while he is powerless to touch them.

Marinette groans and Ladybug kisses her, effectively silencing her. Adrien imagines it is him thrusting into Marinette, making her illicit such beautiful moans, feeling her hot walls clench around him.

Adrien watches in awe as Marinette comes down from the high of her orgasm. She is making beautiful little pants. She stretches herself out on the bed and Adrien notes the juices that were coating her legs.

Ladybug catches Adrien staring at the two of them, his eyes dilated. “Marinette,” she says, slyly. “I think our kitty wants to join in our fun.” She shoots him a sultry smile.

“Should we let him?” She kisses Marinette softly, trailing a finger between her breasts and down to circle around her navel. Adrien doesn’t know how much more he can take.

Marinette nods, whimpering softly, still kiss drunk.

Ladybug lowers herself to be on all fours and stalks close to him. Her sultry motions and skin-tight suit accentuate all of her beautiful curves. God, he wants to fuck her. To fuck them both.

Ladybug pulls a key out of a hidden pocket in her suit. She twirls it around her finger. “Would you like me to uncuff you?” she asks. Adrien nods, not trusting his voice.

Ladybug leans her body in close to him. Her lips are next to his ear, not quite touching. She blows softly on the shell, while she snakes her hands down between them, caressing his abs before dropping to the waistband of his boxers. She lets a finger trail beneath the waistband, not quite reaching the place he needs her. It takes all of his self-control not to rise up from his kneeling position and grind into her palm. Ladybug stops her torture and walks her fingers around to the leather cuffs that bind his wrists behind him. She licks down the shell of his ear before sucking on his ear lobe. Adrien lets out a gasp.

“You’ve been such a good kitty, following orders,” she whispers into his ear. “And good kitties deserve a treat.”

Adrien hears a clink as the handcuffs fall off his wrists. Adrien’s hands immediately come forward to cup Ladybug’s cheeks. He drags her up so they are kissing on their knees, their chests pressed together. One hand snakes around to cup in between her legs as he ravishes her mouth with his.

Ladybug moans into the kiss. He loves that he can pleasure her like this. He will never get enough of the knowledge that he is hers and she is his.

He hears a mewl from behind Ladybug. Marinette.

Adrien bites roughly at Ladybug’s bottom lip while his finger finds her covered clit, causing her to pull back with a gasp. He knows that she likes to be in charge and _he_ likes the knowledge that he can strip her of that power with a kiss and a hand in the right place. But he wants to see where she’ll lead him, so he sits back down, waiting for her to catch her breath and give him orders.

“I want you to eat Marinette out,” Ladybug says, her voice a low, seductive whisper in his ear. “While I suck you.” Adrien’s eyes widen. Ladybug pulls back to look at him, tilting her head slightly. Her eyes scream innocence, but she has a coy, teasing smile that tells him she knows _exactly_ what she’s doing to him. She taps a finger against his nose. “Does that sound good, chaton?”

Adrien nods.

“Say it,” she says, coming closer again. She presses her lips to his neck above the collar she had placed there earlier, sucking and nibbling at a patch of skin. He gasps at the sudden heat. 

“Y- yes,” he moans.

“Yes, what?” She presses a soft kiss to the skin that he knows will be bruised tomorrow, a reminder of tonight.

“Yes, my lady,” he growls. He’s had enough of her teasing. He wants to taste his princess and to have his lady make him feel _good_.

“Very good, kitty,” she coos. She runs a finger along his collar, before slipping it in the space between the fabric and his skin. Looping her finger around the collar, she draws him backwards to kneel between Marinette’s spread legs.

Marinette had recovered from her earlier high and is smiling at him. “Here to ravish me, chaton?” she teases.

Adrien returns her smile with a sultry gaze of his own. He lets his eyes roam across her naked body, taking in all of her curves. His eyes lock on her lower lips and thighs, still slick and shiny from her earlier _activities._ He lowers his nose to her curls and breathes deeply, taking her all in. “That I am, princess,” he says. It’s a soft whisper. With his face so close to her, his lips brush the top of her vulva as he speaks. She shivers at the contact and with the anticipation that he will do more.

Adrien places worshipful kisses along Marinette’s inner things before licking a line along her folds. The whimper she makes is so _hot_ and is the exact reason he loves to do this to her. He loves to see her fall apart under his attention, knowing that he is the only person who gets to see her in this way and do these things to her.

“On your knees,” Ladybug commands from behind him. Keeping his head buried between his princess’s thighs, he raises himself up on his knees so Ladybug can have better access to him.

Adrien brings his mouth up to Marinette’s clit, circling his tongue around it before sucking. Her back arches in pleasure. He places a finger inside her, feeling her slick inner walls around his digit.

Adrien stops when he feels a new sensation behind him. Ladybug had used one hand to wrap around his cock, pumping him slowly, while her other gently fondles his sack.

Marinette whines at the loss of the constant ministrations, which causes Ladybug to notice. “Keep going,” she growls. She brings her hand around to smack his ass to accent her point. The sting causes him to moan, but he refocuses his attention on Marinette.

“A- Adrien,” Marinette cries for the second time that night. He places another finger in her and begins to move his fingers in a ‘come-hither’ motion, knowing that this will bring the beautiful woman splayed out in front of her closer to her peak.

Ladybug, who had continued to stroke a hand along his cock, now places a kiss on his tip. He can’t help but buck his hips back into her. He wants _more_.

“Now, now, chaton,” Ladybug chides. “Patience.” He lets out a soft whimper around Marinette’s clit. Ladybug chuckles, before engulfing him with her mouth.

Adrien cries out. He had been so close already, more turned on by watching Marinette and Ladybug go at it than he could possibly say.

The pleasure his lady his giving him only spurns him on and he speeds up his fingers and lips on Marinette’s sex. “Ah, c-chat, so good,” Marinette cries, her back arching off the bed again. “I’m s- so close.”

Adrien feels his own orgasm quickly approaching as Ladybug continues to pump and suck him from behind. He continues to pump his fingers inside her, but brings his lips up to kiss along her pelvic bone. He drags his own half-lidded eyes up to make eye contact with hers. “Then come for me, princess.” He drags his lips down to focus on her clit again. He feels her tense around his fingers and her hips snap up in pleasure. Ladybug takes this moment to pump him faster. She circles her tongue around his tip and gives a particularly hard suck. Adrien’s own shout matches Marinette’s scream as she comes.

She collapses on the bed, spent, her breathing shaky. Adrien keeps his forehead pressed on her pelvic bone as Ladybug continues to pleasure him.

“M- my lady, I’m s-so close.”

She removes her lips from him for a moment so she can speak. “You’re so good, Adrien. Come for me, kitty.” Then her lips are on him again and he can feel his thighs tense and the familiar feeling a white bliss and he is so ready to shoot his seed into her mouth knowing that she’ll swallow and he is so close and he’s giving himself up to an animalistic drive groaning in Marinette’s pelvis and …

“Kid!” a nasally voice cries.

\----------

He wakes up to find Plagg floating only a few inches above him, wide eyes staring unwaveringly into his own. “Gah!!” Adrien screams, almost falling out of his bed. This is a decidedly un-sexy way to wake up after having a dream of you, your girlfriend, and her alter-ego all going at it.

“You were making weird noises,” Plagg says.

“Thanks, Plagg,” Adrien growls between clenched teeth. Maybe he should be embarrassed, but right now he’s just mad at his kwami for not letting him see how that dream would end.

Plagg shrugs and floats away. “It’s what I do.”

Adrien drapes an arm over his eyes and groans.

———-

“A- Adrien,” Marinette moans.

Adrien continues to press wet, hot kisses to her neck and spine. His knees are folded beneath him, her thighs draped over them as he thrusts in from behind. His arms wrap around her waist, pressing her back to his chest.

A growl comes from in front of her. A mouth that had been on her breast a moment ago rises up to whisper in her ear. “Don’t say his name, princess. Say mine.” Chat growls. He bites the skin between her neck and shoulder, claiming her as his. Marinette cries out, yelling his name as she does.

“Much better,” Chat croons. He sucks and nips his way back down to her chest to continue his past ministrations. His clawed hand stays at her sex, circling and pressing around her clit while Adrien continues to thrust into her.

Hearing her whine, Adrien picks up his pace. Marinette knows that she won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow, but she doesn’t care. Not when her kitties are making her feel like she’s in heaven.

Chat circles his tongue around one of her nipples, before sucking it between his lips. He continues to do this for a moment before repeating the motion on the other side. Marinette’s head falls back against Adrien’s shoulder. She is boneless with pleasure, the only thing keeping her up is her two boys. “C-chat, Adrien, I- I’m-” she moans.

Chat raises himself up on his knees. His hand on her clit picks up the pace while his mouth meets hers with a bruising pressure. Adrien’s beautiful mouth is against her ear, nipping and sucking the tender flesh.

Adrien shifts his hands so they’re on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Marinette’s back arches. She gasps as Adrien’s cock hits a new place inside her. Chat chuckles darkly. “Come for us, my lady,” he whispers in the ear that Adrien isn’t currently playing with.

Marinette feels herself clench against Adrien’s walls and cries out. Adrien rides her through her orgasm before his own thrusts become erratic and he orgasms, crying out for her as he does. Spent, Marinette slumps against Adrien and Chat.

Chat wraps his arms around her waist, holding her to him as Adrien gently pulls out of her. She moans at the loss of contact, causing Chat to chuckle softly in her ear. “You did so good, my Lady,” he whispers. In her kiss drunk state, she moans at his praise as he lays her gently down on the bed. Adrien comes up behind her again, spooning her as he peppers soft, comforting kisses along her shoulders. Chat cuddles her front, stroking a thumb gently along her cheek, leaving kisses wherever he can reach. Marinette hums contently and slowly drifts off to sleep in the arms of the men she loves.

\----------

Usually, Marinette hates waking up, but coming out of a dream of her boyfriend and his alter ego… she can’t find anything to be upset about.

“Good morning, Marinette,” Tikki chirps.

“It is,” Marinette sighs, not bothering to get up just yet. Tikki giggles and curls up to her owner. Marinette can’t help, but think that today will be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it cheating to do a dream sequence? Because I really wanted to. I could’ve done “adrigaminette” because there is SOME chemistry there, but I like these dynamics (maybe later I’ll do some non-canon pairing later in repentance).  
> As always, I love reading your comments so please! Tell me what I did well, what I could work on... it's all appreciated.


	3. Day 16: Caught in the Act (DjWifi and Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You give the prompt “Caught in the Act” and expect it not to turn into crack? Yeah… no chance.  
> Forewarning, this is probably not my best writing. School has been taking a lot out of me, but I really wanted to write and post something. Please don't unsubscribe because of this haha

“Chat,” a low voice moaned.

“L- ladybug!” a second voice cried, punctuating the stillness of the room, silent save for the moans and whimpers from the two adults.

The woman straddled the man’s thigh, grinding her wet heat on his legs in an attempt to bring herself closer to the edge. She kissed him with a burning passion, her tongue dueling with his own for dominance. One of her hands cupped the back of his neck, holding him close to her as they sat on the bed, their limbs entwined as they writhed in pleasure. Their masks brushed against each other as they kissed, but they were too lost in each other to care.

The woman’s other hand continued to pump the man’s cock, twisting ever so slightly. Occasionally her thumb would brush his tip, eliciting rather sinful moans. He was returning the favor, circling his fingers around her clit as she continued to grind against his thigh. His other hand trailed up and down her spine, reaching down every so often to cup her ass in an attempt to get her to move faster. Her bare chest pressed into his, warmth washing over the two adults.

“I- I’m so close, Ladybug.”

“M-me too, Chat.”

There were more thrusts and moans as the girl continued to grind against him and the boy pushed his cock further into her hand to bring more friction.

The woman removed her hand from the back of the man’s neck to gently fondle his balls, knowing from years of practice that this would soon bring him over the edge. The man moved his lips down her neck, pressing love bites along her collarbone as his fingers sped up on her clit.

“Ladybug!” the voice gasped. “I’m gonna-”

“Come for me, Chaton,” a huskier voice replied. That was all it took for the girl to fall over the edge, her hips grinding an erratic pattern against his thigh.

The shout she made was enough to make the man hit is own high. The woman dropped her head to his shoulder as she continued to pump him, milking his orgasm.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment, when they were recovering from their orgasms, that the light flipped on. The two bodies that had been relaxed in post-orgasmic bliss only moments ago, tensed up.

“Hey, Alya, did I leave my phone charger in-” Marinette froze when she saw Alya and Nino sitting naked on the bed. Alya brought her hand up to wave, but quickly put it down when she noticed that some of Nino’s cum was still on it. Marinette’s eyes were wider than Alya had ever seen them and her jaw was dropped. “What. The. Fuck.” The girl managed as she gawked at her two friends. Alya was wearing a Chat Noir mask while Nino wore the matching Ladybug one.

“Hey, girl. What’s up?” Alya said, twisting to look her friend in the eye and trying to keep up a cool façade. Behind her, Nino was beet red. Alya slowly brought a sheet up to cover herself. There was no need to make a bigger deal out of the situation. Just one roommate walking in on another roommate having sex with her boyfriend while roleplaying Paris’s superheroes. No big deal.

“Um, I- noth- I mean- um…” The last time Alya had seen Marinette stammer so much was before she and Adrien had started dating. She was a bright red and kept staring at the ceiling, not wanting to meet Alya or Nino’s eyes.

“Um… so Nino and I roleplay as Ladybug and Chat Noir sometimes, but probably half of Paris does, so…”

Marinette’s wide eyes shot down to meet Alya’s. She very quickly realized her mistake and covered her face with her hands. “I have to go!” she cried, running out of the room faster than Alya thought possible. She was honestly surprised Marinette didn’t run into a wall.

“That was interesting,” Nino groaned beside Alya.

“Yep. But she’s got to get over it. And she can’t pretend like I haven’t heard her scream out Chat’s name when she’s with Adrien.” Nino raised his eyebrow. “What? Thin walls!” Alya protested.

Nino responded by pulling her down to the bed for post-coital cuddles. “Whatever you say, babe.”

\-------

“And then she said that half of Paris roleplays as us!” Marinette cried, pacing back and forth in Adrien’s kitchen.

She glanced up at him. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed, and slightly nodding. She narrowed her eyes. “You don’t seem as concerned as I do.”

Adrien shrugged and walked closer to her. He dropped his arms to her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. “My lady, I thought that was common knowledge.”

“What!?!” Marinette gasped. “You knew!”

“I mean sure. Nino’s mentioned it once or twice and I’m pretty sure sometimes Chloe and Sabrina roleplay as us and-”

“No!” Marinette cried. “You’re saying all our friends roleplay as us!”

“Just our superhero personas.” Adrien shrugged. He paused for a moment, brows furrowing in thought. “I mean I’m sure some people roleplay as Adrien Agreste, but I don’t think anyone roleplays as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, if that makes you feel any better.”

“It does not! Why are you so calm? This is a big deal!” Marinette waved her arms around to emphasize.

“It might be a little uncomfortable knowing my friends harbor secret fantasies about me, but then again, I harbor secret fantasies about _Ladybug_ so it’s only fair.” He leaned in closer and trailed kisses around her jawline. Marinette mentally cursed herself for the soft whimper she let out.

“It’s di-different, kitty,” she tried to protest as he did deliciously sinful things to her ear. “You’re _dating_ Ladybug.”

“Oh?” He placed to teasing kisses to her temples, before bringing his lips to hers. They weren’t close enough to kiss, but when he spoke, it was enough for his lips to brush hers. “You’re saying you’ve never had a fantasy about Chat.”

“It’s different,” she repeated, but this time it was a whisper.

“Is it? Are you saying you’ve never imagined him in his suit, sneaking through your window under the cover of night? You’ve never wanted him to pin you to your bed and worship your body, to use his lips and fingers to learn every inch of you? To know what that beautiful, cocky mouth would feel against your pussy as he ate you out? To see those bright green eyes marvel at your body as you’re splayed out naked before him and wondering how he’ll take you? You’ve never wanted him to grind his leather-clad hips against yours until you’re a babbling mess or, better yet, learn how far down his zipper goes?”

Marinette gasped against Adrien as he gently sucked at her pulse point. He had tightened his hold on her waist. She was thankful for this as her legs threatened to buckle.

“Plagg, claws out,” he whispered against her lips.

When Adrien brought his face up to meet her, she was shocked by the wildness in his expression as Chat. Adrien had always exuded passion in bed, but this was something else entirely. It was lust and desire and _sin_ and kwamis did she ever want him like this.

But there was no way in hell she was giving him that satisfaction so easily.

“I don’t know, Adrien,” she said, using every last ounce of willpower left to tease her boyfriend. “I might need some convincing.”

“Then by all means, Princess, let me show you just how fantasy-inducing a tryst with Chat Noir can be.” Marinette squealed as Chat Noir gripped her ass, urging her forward. She took the signal and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Using his superhuman strength, he was able to steadily walk her into his bedroom, all the while his lips never leaving hers, kissing her with a fervor that Adrien never had.

As he positioned himself over her on the bed, pinning her hands above her head and bringing his hips down to grind against hers, she thought that maybe there was some sense in wanting to roleplay as Chat Noir and Ladybug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! I saw a few fics mention that Adrien and Marinette roleplay as their alter-egos without realizing the truth. Now one can only assume that that means roleplaying as Chat Noir and Ladybug is a popular thing to do in Paris. So I brought you this…  
> Thanks for reading! Please comment what you loved, hated, what I can improve, etc.


	4. Day 22: Who Watches the Watchmen? (Ladynoir... mostly)

All things considered, it could’ve been worse. A lot worse. Like so much worse. Like infinitely worse and she should just be really glad that it wasn’t that much worse.

At least that’s what Marinette told herself as she stared at the Ladyblog and the stilled-frame of the video of her and Chat grinding it out against a wall.

See, it really could’ve been worse for a multitude of reasons. 1) She and Chat could’ve been naked. She would not want the world to see THAT. 2) She and Chat could’ve been detransformed and had their identities revealed to the world. That would’ve been an absolute disaster. 3) She could’ve lost her virginity under the influence of an akuma, though she supposed that depending on one’s definition of sex maybe she had.

That said, she _had_ dry-humped one of her best friends into an orgasm and learned that her other best friend was a bit of a peeping Tom. Or maybe learned that she herself was a bit of an exhibitionist.

It was all the stupid akuma’s fault. Yep, it had absolutely nothing to do with her pent-up feelings for her superhero partner. Nothing at all.

The akuma had been named Revealer. She had her heartbroken when she failed to tell her crush she had feelings for her and her crush then began dating another girl. Her goal was to make people reveal their true feelings for each other… and that may have made her victims super horny in the process. Which all led to her and Chat banging against a wall to relieve all the sexual tension before going out to defeat the akuma. Which wouldn’t really have been as much of an issue if Alya hadn’t been videotaping.

Now there was no hope of denying what had happened between her and Chat or privately laughing it off together. Just about everyone above the age of 18 (and probably a quite a few under the age of 18 who had gotten around the block put up by the Ladyblogger) had seen her and Chat. That was all two days ago and she hadn’t talked to Chat since.

Tikki flew up beside Marinette, who was sitting on her bed. “There’s no shame in what happened,” the kwami chirped.

“I basically had sex with my partner in public! And mind controlled at that! I sexually assaulted my best friend!” Marinette groaned, falling backwards.

“You were under the influence of an akuma. I’m sure Chat Noir understands that.”

“What if he doesn’t? What if this ruined everything?” Marinette groaned again.

“It’s Chat Noir. I don’t think this ruined everything. Besides, maybe this is a good chance to confront your feelings. You know there’s no shame in _that._ ”

“I can’t confront my feelings. He’s my superhero partner! I don’t even know what I want!”

“Marinette, you _do_ know what you want. You can deny it, but it won’t go away. Besides, you’re not the fourteen anymore. You’re nineteen and much more responsible. I have full faith that if you choose to take things farther with Chat everything will work out. You don’t have to be scared.”

“I want to be with him,” she murmured. “I think I was so upset about the video because that’s not how I want my first time with Chat to be. He’s my partner and I- I have feelings for him.”

“Then you should tell him that. I bet he’s beating himself up as we speak,” Tikki spoke.

“You said he wouldn’t be mad!” Marinette cried, bolting upright.

“I said he would understand. But you know Chat. He always feels bad when you’re hurt and he will try to take the blame for this whole situation.”

Marinette thought about Chat, her sweet and selfless partner. Tikki was right: he was probably stressing about how he had taken advantage of her even though she knew that she had wanted him just as much.

“We have patrol tonight. I’ll talk to him then,” she decided.

“I’m glad. I think you’ll feel much better.”

Marinette nodded. Tonight, she would talk to Chat. It would all be okay. But now she had time to kill. And with her mind made up… watching a sex tape of herself and the boy she loved sounded rather intriguing…

Marinette put in her headphones and rewound the video to the very beginning.

“Hey, Ladybloggers!” Alya chirped, the camera facing her. “You will never guess what I found.”

The video camera turned to an alleyway, where Chat was pressing Ladybug to a wall, his thigh between her legs, his hands holding hers against the wall, trapping her in place, his lips on hers. Even though the akuma had influenced her decision to jump Chat, she remembered everything about their make-out session. For that she was _very_ glad. It was a hot make-out session, though she supposed she shouldn’t have expected anything less than a man who ran around in a skintight leather cat suit.

As she watched the video, she ran a finger across her own lip, remembering the feel of Chat sucking and nibbling her lips as he had tried to get closer to her. When she finally opened her mouth enough for him to deepen the kiss, he had kissed her with a hunger and a passion she had never experienced before.

She heard herself moan on the video as Chat grabbed her ass. She briefly marveled that Alya had been able to get such good audio. And blushed at the fact that she had been so wrapped up in Chat that neither of them had noticed a certain journalist spying on them.

She watched as she whined when Chat removed his lips from hers, only to kiss a path down her neck to her boob. He mouthed her nipple over her suit. Marinette brought her finger that wasn’t holding her phone up to circle her own nipple, pretending it was Chat’s finger on her breast. She moaned the same time her alter-ego in the video did.

Ladybug used the wall and Chat’s hands as leverage to jump so her legs wrapped around Chat’s waist. Chat’s hands went to grip at her thighs. Marinette’s own hand ran along her thigh, tracing slow circles. She had secretly been disappointed that his rough grip hadn’t left a mark. 

Chat groaned as Ladybug locked her ankles around his back, rolling her hips against his and she pulled him closer. She brought her lips down to suck and nibble on Chat’s pulse point. Marinette had remembered the feel of Chat’s warmth against her lips. She had hoped to leave a mark, to show the world that Chat as hers. She wondered if somewhere a civilian Chat was trying to use make-up to cover up _her_ mark.

She watched in awe as Chat began to grind his hips against hers, his lips on her neck. She slowly trailed a finger along the waistband of her skirt. She slipped it under her underwear to cup her sex, wishing that it was Chat’s hand there instead. His warmth had been so inviting as he had rutted into her. She hoped that soon she could learn what that would feel like to have him against her without their suits hindering them.

The Ladybug on the screen bit at Chat’s neck, causing him to let out a loud moan. Marinette shivered, pleased that she was able to elicit such a wanton response from Chat. She wondered what types of sounds he would make if he was spread out on a bed beneath her with her riding him as he itched for the control she wouldn’t give up. How she would tease him to the point of _begging_ and then, when she sank her slick heat over his cock and began to rock her hips, how he would scream for her, his Lady, his Marinette. Marinette’s finger began to slowly circle her sex before trailing up to slowly circle her clit.

Ladybug on the video let out a moan as her back arched off the wall in pleasure as Chat’s lips met hers again. At the same time, Marinette’s own back arched. She ached to be in Ladybug’s place again, even though she knew that that had been he only a few days ago.

“Chat,” Ladybug moaned, rather salaciously. If anyone questioned her rather loud response, Marinette would blame it on the akuma. Despite having feelings for Chat, she did not need everyone to know how loud she was or begin to formulate theories that her day job was making porn.

“My lady,” Chat groaned.

“More, _please._ ” The broken plea caused Marinette to whimper. More was right. She slipped a finger into herself, wishing that it was Chat’s cock inside her, his hips thrusting into hers.

Chat grunted as he continued to rut into Ladybug. He moved one of his hands from Ladybug’s thigh, to rest in between their joint bodies. Alya couldn’t get a clear shot of what Chat was doing, but Marinette remembered the feel of his fingers circling her clit over the thin material of her suit. His fingers had been deft and smooth in their movements and she had wondered what else they could do. How they would dip into her heat and stroke at that sweet spot within her. How they would trace her body, finding the sweet spots that would make her whimper and moan. What it would be like to be skin to skin, heat to heat.

Ladybug moved her hands from their spot around his waist to grip at his shoulders. Alya took the moment to zoom in on Ladybug’s face, her mouth opened in ecstasy, her moans getting louder as she neared her peak.

Keeping the one hand between them, Chat moved his other to cup the small of her back, pressing himself closer, if closer was even possible. It had been wonderful to be pushed against the wall, the rough bricks at her back as Chat used his strength to pin her in place, but she wondered what it would be like to have Chat in her bed with her, sheets tangling around them as they moved together.

“Chat!” Ladybug cried. “I’m s- so close,” she whimpered. Marinette sped up her own fingers within her, pumping them in a come-hither motion and circling her thumb around her clit.

Chat leaned his mouth to her ear. His voice was too low for Alya’s video, but Marinette remembered his low voice, whispering into her ear. _Cum for me, my Lady._

As Ladybug screamed out her orgasm, Marinette hit her own high, back arching off the bed. She stared at the ceiling, letting herself come down from her high as she heard Chat begin to hit his.

She brought her attention back to the video to see Chat grinding into Ladybug, his motions becoming more erratic. “Fuck, my lady!” he cried. She watched Chat’s body tense, before he relaxed, his head dropping to her shoulder.

Ladybug stroked his back, letting them both come down from their highs.

Chat’s arms dropped from Ladybug so he could place her on the ground again.

Alya turned the video back around to face her as she began to back away from the alley entrance so she wouldn’t be seen. “Was this a result of an akuma or are Chat Noir and Ladybug in a secret relationship. Stay tuned, Ladybloggers!” The video ended.

It didn’t show Chat and Ladybug’s horrified expressions once they realized what had happened or their awkward fight where they were completely out of sync or mention that they hadn’t been seen in public since that day.

Marinette sighed. Tonight she would talk to him.

\---------

Ladybug met Chat on the rooftop of a warehouse in a quiet part of Paris. His back was facing towards her, but he whipped around when he heard the familiar sound of her yo-yo snap back into place at her hip.

The two heroes walked towards each other, thousands of unspoken thoughts on their lips.

“Ladybug, I am so sorry. I took advantage of you and-” Chat began. There was a desperation in his eyes and Ladybug felt like her heart would break. She hated that her partner was so afraid of losing her love.

She held up her hand to stop her. “No, Chat. I’m sorry.” She stepped closer so that there was only an inch of space between them.

Chat stared down at her, his jaw dropping. “Ladybug, I-”

“I should’ve called a patrol sooner to talk to you, but first I needed to piece through my feelings.”

“Your feelings?” Chat repeated the words like he couldn’t quite understand what she was saying.

Ladybug smiled and nodded. “My feelings. You didn’t take advantage of me, Chaton. I wanted you before the akuma, I wanted you during it, and I still want you now.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “That is if you still want me.”

“My lady,” Chat breathed, relief washing over his face. He grabbed the hand on his cheek with his own and shifted his head so he could kiss her palm. “You have no idea how much I want you.”

“I mean… I may have watched the video a few times,” Ladybug blushed.

Chat stepped back and placed a hand behind his back. “Yeah… I may have too. It was _hard_ not to.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “That was really bad, Chaton.”

“Maybe,” Chat shrugged. “But you just admitted you have feelings for me and no take-backs.”

Ladybug was going to respond when Chat grabbed her cheeks in both his hands, bringing her lips up to kiss him. She gasped, allowing Chat to slip his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Ladybug let out a happy hum and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they pulled back for air, they leaned their foreheads against each other. “Chat…” she breathed.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he said, sheepishly. But one look up and Ladybug could see a soft smile on his lips.

Ladybug giggled. “Neither could I,” she admitted. “You are sort of hot.” She lifted her head to look into his cat-like eyes.

“Sort of? Believe me, my lady, once you see my civilian self, you’ll be comparing to me to a Greek god.”

She didn’t mean to, but her face fell at his words. She immediately tried to school her features back into a smile, but it was too late. Chat had already seen.

Concern washed across Chat’s face. He lightly gripped her chin in his hand, willing her to look at him. His other hand came to hold her cheek. “What’s wrong? What did I do?”

“Nothing, Chaton,” she sighed. “It’s just I remembered that I’m going to have to show you my identity.”

“My lady, I would never make you…”

“But I want to. I want you to know who I am. I want to have an actual relationship with you, where I can take you on normal dates and you can meet my parents and I can kiss you whenever I feel like it and have someone to hold me when I’m scared of akumas and Hawkmoth.”

Chat let his thumb caress her cheek in a slow, soothing motion. “I want all of that and more. I want to hold you in my arms at night and wake up to your slow, lazy kisses in the morning and build a life with you,” he said softly, pressing a light kiss to her nose. “But we don’t need to rush things if you’re not ready. I’ve waited this long. I can wait a little longer.”

Ladybug smiled. “Thank you, Chaton. I promise I’ll tell you soon, but I want to get used to loving you first, if that’s okay?”

“As long as I can kiss you, it’s more than okay.,” he teased, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

She batted her eyelashes in an attempt to look sultry and seductive. “Oh, Chaton,” she drawled. “You can do more than kiss me.” Chat’s eyes widened and she found herself smirking at his reaction. Ladybug gripped his bell and tugged her towards her, backing herself up against the roof’s access door.

Chat searched Ladybug’s gaze, looking for any hesitancy or signs that she was joking. She just stared flatly back, a smile on her lips.

Satisfied with whatever he saw in her gaze, Chat’s face broke into a sly grin. He chuckled darkly as he pressed into her, trapping her against his body. His lips found a spot on her neck before travelling upwards. He trailed kisses from her jaw to her ear and licked along the shell, making her shudder against him. “My lady, I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” He rolled his hips, causing her head to tilt back as he grinded his gradually hardening length against her core. A hand came up to massage her boob, causing her to gasp.

Ladybug was very glad that she had chosen a secluded rooftop to meet up for their patrol as she lost herself in her partner for the second time that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you liked, what I could improve, if I will get horribly depressed by the New York special (but no spoilers *finger wag*), etc.


	5. Day 9: Fantasy (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my recently deceased high school English teacher. The woman taught me nothing, but my friend and I agree that she would find it hilarious that, despite me going to a Jesuit college, I am currently writing erotica to stay sane.

“What about your girlfriend?” the girl whispered into Adrien’s ear, her nails lightly scratching along his scalp. Her voice was a sultry whisper that sent heat to his groin as her hot breath caressed his ear. She moved her lips to nip at his earlobe and placed several kisses along the side of his jaw. Adrien’s arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him, not wanting to let this beautiful woman go for a minute.

“What Marinette doesn’t know won’t kill her,” he growled, his lips finding her neck and tasting the sweet skin there. “She means nothing to me.” The girl stiffened in his arms.

Ladybug put a hand on his chest and pulled back. She raised an eyebrow at him while Adrien blanched.

“I- I mean, Marinette is wonderful and beautiful and amazing,” he attempted to backtrack. “But she’s not you.”

Ladybug tilted her head to the side, keeping her steady gaze on his.

Adrien groaned and slouched before straightening his posture again, puffing out his chest slightly and smirking again. “I think Marinette would agree that our Parisian hero deserves our thanks.”

“Marinette wouldn’t prefer to show me her thanks herself?” Ladybug questioned, so infuriatingly innocent.

“ _My lady_ ,” Adrien whined. “I’m _trying_ something here. Boyhood fantasies, remember?”

“I’m sorry. Do you want me to start over?”

“ _Purr-lease_ ,” he teased, his grin wicked.

Ladybug threw her hands up as if she were surrendering a battle. “That’s it. I’m out.”

Adrien lunged to grab her wrist. “Please, don’t go. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but she could see a hint of hurt in his eye. Even after their years together, he was still self-conscious that he would make the wrong move and she would leave him. It made her furious at Gabriel every time.

Ladybug moved to cup Adrien’s cheek with her hand. She gave him a teasing smile, eager to make him forget any and all dreadful thoughts. “Oh, I know you will, Chaton. We can play if you want. The scene was Ladybug dropping in after patrol and having her way with a civilian?”

Adrien nodded enthusiastically, causing Ladybug to laugh.

“Okay. I’ll go stand by the window and start over.” Ladybug walked over to hide behind one of their floor-length curtains. It was chilly out tonight and while she was completely on board in fulfilling Adrien’s fantasies, she was not going to loop around the neighborhood for a dramatic entrance.

“Thank you.” Adrien resumed his previous position, sitting on the couch.

Ladybug sauntered out from behind her curtain. “Hey, hot stuff,” she called.

Adrien turned around to face her. The faux surprised look he gave her almost made her giggle, but she was determined to keep up her seductive persona.

“Ladybug, whatever are you doing in the home of an ordinary civilian?” Adrien feigned.

Ladybug rounded the couch and sat down in Adrien’s lap. She cupped his cheek with her hand, gently stroking it. He automatically leaned into her touch, nuzzling her hand.

“I’ve heard that you’re a very big fan of mine. And I thought, ‘what type of superhero would I be if I didn’t pay my fans a _personal_ visit?’” She had lowered her lips to hover just above his, their lips barely brushing as she spoke. She continued to keep one hand on his cheek, while her other snaked into his hair, running her fingers through her hair and lightly running her nails along his scalp. She smiled in satisfaction when he let out a soft whimper.

“Do you do this with all your fans?” Adrien whispered.

“No,” Ladybug whispered. “Only you.” With that, she swung her legs to straddle his hips, grinding down softly on the beginning of his erection. Her hand on his neck drew titled his face up to meet hers for a hungry kiss, sucking and nibbling at his lips. The moan he let out gave her the access to deepen the kiss, battling his own tongue for dominance. She had been with Adrien for years, but the passion they had had at the beginning of their relationship still hadn’t diminished. Especially when she was living out his fantasies.

Adrien’s hands found her waist. As her lips continued to explore his neck, his hands snaked up her body so that they were palming her breasts. She moaned against his neck when he ran his thumbs over her nipples, hardened beneath the thin fabric of her suit.

Ladybug bit down on Adrien’s pulse point. “Ladybug,” he groaned.

“Yes, my prince?” she cooed, bringing her face back up to his. His eyes were half-lidded with desire.

“C- can we take this into my bedroom?” he managed to get out. Ladybug smiled. Though she would never take advantage of his trust and compliance, she loved the way that she had him wrapped around her fingers.

“You mean, you don’t want to be fucked into this couch? So that every time you sit here, you’re reminded of what we’ve done?”

Adrien’s eyes widened and this time Ladybug couldn’t stop the giggle. “Come on, hot stuff. The bedroom it is.”

Ladybug stood up, offering him her hand. He kissed it, like he would in his superhero persona, before dragging her to the bedroom.

When they got to the room. Ladybug pulled him back into a fiery kiss. Her hands roamed his body, snaking under the hem of his shirt to splay her fingers across his stomach. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” she whispered, breaking the kiss to bring her lips up to his ear. Adrien couldn’t tell if her words were a tease or not, but couldn’t bring himself to care as he was currently far too lost in her to speak. Sure, they had shared a few chaste kisses in their suits at the end of patrols when they were out of the eyesight of any reporters or civilians, but for the most part Marinette was insistent that they remained professional in the suits. This was something entirely different and rather enticing for the both of them.

Ladybug dragged her hands back down to reach the hem of his shirt, lifting it up in one fluid movement. She ran her hands across his chest and arms, marveling at the muscles there. Superheroism had been good to him.

Ladybug leaned her lips to kiss along his chest. Her lips moved to circle around one of his nipples, causing Adrien to let out a horribly salacious moan. Ladybug smirked as she gave his nipple a rather hard suck. One of her fingers circled her other nipple, the cool material of her suit a perfect contrast to her hot lips and breath.

She moved her hand to cup his erection through his pants as she continued to kiss him. “Is it _hard_ to be like this?” she cooed.

“Y- yes.”

“Then I guess I have to make it easier.” Ladybug lifted her hands to fumble with his belt. She pushed his pants off of him, until he was naked save for his boxers. “Shall we take this to the bed?”

Adrien nodded, kiss-drunk, as Ladybug nipped at his jawline before disentangling herself from him. The teasing smirk she gave him was _such_ a turn-on.

Placing a gloved hand on his chest, she slowly and seductively backed him up so that the backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. Ladybug did a little jump so that her knees were resting on the bed on either side of his own legs and she was poised above him. The hungry look she gave him was like a predator looking at her prey and it sent shivers down his spine.

Ladybug crawled forward so that her knees were braced against Adrien’s hips. She leaned forward so that her hands were on the bed above his shoulders, her breasts dangling just above his face. Adrien used what little leverage he had to lift his face up enough to lick at one of her nipples. He smirked let out a soft moan.

Of course, Ladybug, ever competitive, would not let herself be outdone. As Adrien continued to lick and suck at her breasts, Ladybug ground her core against Adrien’s hardened length, still trapped against the confines of his boxers. It wasn’t long before Adrien was thrusting his hips against her, aching to relieve the building tension.

Ladybug pulled back, a smirk on her face. “Does my kitty need me to pleasure him?” Her voice was cool and steady and he felt a little frustrated by this. How was he a whimpering mess and she barely seemed winded at all? He would need to get his revenge later.

For now, Adrien just nodded vigorously. Kwamis, he wanted her; wanted her to take him and use him and make him hers.

“As you wish, my prince.” Ladybug brought her lips to back to his mouth. Instead of the fiery kiss they had shared before, this one was slow and languid, as if she wanted to savor every moment of it. Adrien brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, wanting to pour all the love he had for this woman into the kiss.

Ladybug kept her weight on her knees, never letting her hips graze his erection. Adrien wasn’t one to tell her what to do… but he was getting a little impatient. “Ladybug,” Adrien groaned.

She lightly hummed her acknowledgement into the kiss.

“Please, Ladybug. I need you to touch me. I need to touch you.”

Ladybug pulled back, that predatory look returned. Adrien’s hands dropped softly to the bed beside him. “Oh? Do you now?” she mused. “See, I don’t think we can have that.”

“I- ah- what?” Adrien tried to get the words out, but he was too wrapped up in the goddess above him for rational thought.

“I will gladly touch _you_ , Mr. Agreste, but I don’t think _you_ get to touch _me_.” Before Adrien could wonder about her word choice. Ladybug grabbed his wrists with her hands, bringing them to rest above his head. Her lips pressed to a spot on his neck, nipping and suckling at the patch of skin. Adrien groaned at the thought of wearing her mark on him for days to come, having the whole world know that he was hers.

Adrien was so lost in her that he barely even heard the zip of her yo-yo before feeling something cool wrap around his wrists. Adrien gasped at the cool sensation, causing Ladybug to pull back, her brow furrowing slightly.

“Is this too much?” she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Adrien strained his head to get a better look at his wrists. The yo-yo string wrapped around his wrists and the bed posts, pinning his hands effectively above his head. Ladybug brought his eyes back to Ladybug’s blue ones. “N- no. Th- this is fine. So fine.”

“I know we haven’t _really_ talked about it, but you mentioned it once and so I thought-”

“Nope this is definitely a good thing,” Adrien squeaked.

Hearing his approval, Ladybug’s eyes resumed their mischievous glint. “Okay, kitty. Safeword?”

“Uh… camembert?”

“Works for me.” Ladybug’s mouth found his again. She sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and he moaned at the sensation of her lips on his and the cool wire of her yo-yo ever-so slightly biting into his skin.

He whimpered as she removed her lips from his. His disappointed only lasted a short while as she began to kiss her way down his neck, his chest, until she reached the spot just above his waistband.

She paused there, lifting her mouth so she could softly blow on the skin just below his belly button as her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers.

She circled her tongue around his belly button and slowly— _too slowly_ —she began to slide his boxers down his legs. She glanced up at him, a sparkle in her eyes that caused him to simply melt. She kept her eyes locked on his as she began to kiss a path down his pelvis to his shaft. He squirmed under her ministrations, causing the yo-yo wire to dig into his wrists more, the spike of pain only adding to the rising pressure in his groin.

Ladybug ground her core against his length again. Freed from the boxers, Adrien felt his length becoming coated in her wetness that was seeping through her thin suit.

Ladybug slowly trailed her hands down his chest, continuing to grind against him. Adrien let out a soft whimper when her hands finally got to his length. She ran her thumb along his head, spreading his precum around, before beginning to slowly pump him.

Keeping eye contact with him, she brought her lips down to wrap around the head of his cock. She licked along the underside before bringing her mouth back up to his head. Her hand returned to the base of his cock, pumping him harder than before. Adrien threw his head back.

Ladybug released him with a wet pop. Adrien brought his head forward again to look at her, his eyes half-lidded. “Ah-ah-ah,” she reprimanded. “Eyes on me, Hot stuff.”

“Y- yes, my lady.”

“Very good.” She brought her lips back down to his head, her tongue swirling around the tip every so often. Her hand continued to pump a steady rhythm, the cool material of her suit contrasting the heat of her lips.

“Oh, god, Ladybug.” His breaths were becoming more ragged with every passing moment. His fists clenched and he strained against the wire holding his wrists in place, his back arching off the bed in pleasure. Ladybug hummed around her cock, showing her satisfaction at his response.

“Ah, Ladybug, I’m s-so close, ah gah,” he groaned, struggling to keep his eyes on her. She was so gorgeous with her pink lips wrapped around his cock. He could feel his stomach clenching, so close to hitting his release, knowing that, when he did, she would swallow every last drop.

Before he could get there, Ladybug removed her hand and her mouth. 

Adrien knew he had to be a mess as he stared at her, his hair disheveled, his eyes wide. “I- ah- what-” he groaned, as his body began to sink farther away from his impending release.

“Sorry, kitty, but your lady just wants your hard cock inside me, making _me_ cum.” Ladybug knew that as much as this fantasy was about Adrien’s pleasure, he was a people-pleaser at heart and giving her satisfaction would only heighten his.

Adrien whimpered, hands roughly gripping her hips pulling him towards her, smashing her lips against his. “Take off your suit,” he whispered against her lips.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Ladybug crooned. “You know, I can’t let a civilian know my identity.” She brought her lips up to his ear, softly blowing on the shell. “It’s _dangerous._ ” Ladybug sat up, thighs squeezing around his waist. She put a finger to her lips in thought, but all Adrien could focus on was her breasts, the nipples hardened beneath the suit. “I suppose I _could_ blindfold you,” she mused.

Adrien’s eyes shot up to meet hers. Ladybug couldn’t help, but giggle at his enthusiastic reaction. “Yes!” he shouted, to turned on to be embarrassed by his enthusiasm.

Ladybug leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a silk scarf from the drawer. Adrien had no idea when Ladybug had had the time to stash it there, but with an aching cock and all-encompassing need to have Ladybug’s pussy clenching around him, his thoughts didn’t linger there for long.

Ladybug brought the silk scarf over his eyes and tied it around his head. She leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips, completely at odds with the passionate position they were in.

“Tikki, spots off,” she whispered. He had expected to be met with the feel of her underwear on his stomach, but instead he was met with the wet heat of her bare pussy.

Ladybug reached up to his wrists bringing them down to kiss the red lines that had been formed by the yo-yo which had vanished when her transformation washed away. She rubbed his wrists, soothing.

“Ladybug…” Adrien moaned.

“Yes, kitty?” she teased, gently rubbing her wet heat against his abs.

“I- I need to be inside you _now,_ ” he growled.

“Anything for you,” Ladybug crooned.

He felt her raise herself up. Her fingers wrapped around his cock, positioning her entrance over him, before slowly sinking onto him. He heard her hiss and he let out his own whimper at the feeling of it. If being tied up had been a turn-on… not being able to see her, just _feeling_ her was beyond sexy.

Ladybug raised her hips up again, her hands on his pectorals. His own hands gripped her hips, but he let her control the pace, reveling the feeling of being at her mercy.

Ladybug slowly circled her hips as she sunk back down. Leading came naturally to Ladybug, but what was even better was the knowledge that her kitty _let_ her take control of him. Despite being kept locked in a gilded cage for years, he placed his trust in her to take care of him as he needed. To provide him with pleasure. To provide him with support. And _that_ was incredibly sexy.

Ladybug continued to move her hips. As she moved against him, her clit brushed against his pelvis, sending delightful sparks of pleasure throughout her body.

Soon, Adrien was thrusting up to meet her, unable to help himself. “Your cock feels so _good_ inside me, kitty,” Ladybug moaned. “You’re doing so good.”

Adrien whimpered softy.

Ladybug leaned down to kiss him. “Do you like that, Adrien? When I tell you you’re so good to your lady?” Of course, years of experience told her that he did like that, but she had to tease him somehow.

Adrien let out another moan. Ladybug smirked and kissed his lips before raising herself up again.

Adrien felt her thrusts becoming more erratic as he trailed his hands up to softly massage her breasts.

“Gah, A-Adrien, I- I’m so close,” she groaned.

Adrien gripped the back of her neck, pulling her down to him. “Then cum for me, my lady,” he growled, using every last remnant of self-control to get the words out.

Adrien felt her clench around him. The added pressure sent him over the edge. He vaguely felt her collapse on top of him, but the added sensations of being blindfolded, of being edged on, of being fucked by _Ladybug_ rendered him incapable of feeling anything other than white-hot bliss as he shot his load into her.

His back arched off the bed and he moaned loudly. He saw stars and felt a buzzing in his head, his orgasm intense from being edged on earlier.

Ladybug slowly disengaged from him and rolled to lie beside him. He was breathless, his hands flopping to the bed beside him.

Brining the blanket up to cover their naked bodies, cooled from their mixed sweat, Ladybug cuddled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him. The woman sighed, resting her head on his chest. Adrien sighed too, content with the feeling of being loved.  
Ladybug removed the blindfold from his head and he was met with the lovely sight of his beautiful girlfriend, Marinette. He smiled softly at her. Though he wanted to kiss her, he didn’t trust himself to move just yet. His breathing was only just returning to normal.

She pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. It was soft and yet it spoke volumes: she was his, he was hers, she could kiss him anyhow anytime she pleased and he would let her.

Ladybug briefly untangled her from him, reaching over to her nightstand to grab a jar of salve. He watched her as she did, entranced with the way the muscles in her bare back moved.

She returned to him, opening the jar. She rubbed it between her hands before bring rubbing it onto his wrests, soothing the slight burns from before.

“My sweet love,” she whispered when she was satisfied with her work, placing the salve back on the bedside table. “Was that good for you?”

“Are you kidding?” he chuckled as she rested her head on his chest again, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him close to her. “That was one of the hottest things ever. Fantasy lived,” Adrien lazily pumped a hand to the ceiling. He turned to her. “Pound it?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“If I wasn’t exhausted, I’d smack you with this pillow,” she murmured, but even Adrien could tell that she was smiling.

Adrien pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, before letting himself begin to drift off. He really was the luckiest man in the world, hopelessly desperately in love with his lady and hopelessly desperately loved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you loved, liked, what I could improve, etc. I love hearing from you all! <3  
> Five chapters in and I have yet to mention protection… stay safe, kids! Also, I don’t know that much about BDSM, but maybe don’t use a wire yo-yo?


End file.
